Harry's New Friend
by Soulwingangel
Summary: Not really a HarryHermione fanfic, but read and I'm sure you'll like. Harry meets a new girl the summer before his 7th year and embarks on a love so strong it will defy all limits
1. When Harry met Alex

A/N: for all those that recognize this fanfiction it's because my last account (Articunomage) at was deleted 'cause I hadn't updated with stories forever so they deleted it, but this is my new account and this is my story so don't get mad at me because I didn't steal this story from anyone, lol. Oh, and I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, J.K.ROWLING DOES, the only characters I own are the ones that have no connection to the novels.

Harry's new friend

Chapter 1

It had started out to be a horrible summer for our raven-haired wonder. But something, should I say someone will change his summer forever (A/N: No not Malfoy, Ron, or Hermione). A family had moved next to the Dursleys. One that Harry would finally be able to make another friend from. It was going to be his seventh year at Hogwarts; meaning he wouldn't be friends with the child of the family for long. Harry was in his room and noticed that next door someone was unpacking their things. He heard the conversation being held between the mother and the daughter. But it was more of an argument than a conversation.

"This is going to be fun Alexandra; you get to meet new friends" her mother tried to sooth her, but apparently the daughter was in no state to be soothed at the moment.

"But mom, I was fine back in California, why did we have to move to the United Kingdom? This is a waste of my life!" the daughter had practically screamed at her mother, having her voice show how much she disliked moving.

"Alexandra Emily Orion, please think on the positive side, you'll be going to Hogwarts for your seventh year here in England" the daughter's mother had said with a sigh

"Yes mom" Alex had said back to her mother

"Now get the rest of your things unpacked. Or at least unpack them later." Her mother soon exited the room and left her daughter to unpack or do something

Harry was so happy that she was a witch, and that she was going to the same school as he. Not to mention she was in the same year as he was. He liked her name, when he saw her face he thought she was really beautiful. She had deep brown hair that wasn't quite black yet, it had blonde and slightly red highlights and her eyes were an amazing color. They were hazel but he couldn't tell whether the wanted to be more green or more brown, but all he new was that her eyes were more beautiful to him than any other pair of eyes he has seen on the planet. He noticed she was leaving so he decided to follow her. She walked down the street trying to figure out how she was gonna tell which house was hers. She had to tell her dad to get a paint job. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter"

"Wow, the boy who lived not surprised though! I'm Alexandra Orion; you can call me Alex if you want"

"I might" he said, sounding as if he already knew he had had the permission to call her by the nickname she had so many others call her by.

"so you live around here too, because you live with muggles?"

"yeah, are you the same way?"

"no, my parents are witches and wizards, it's just that I have so many muggle friends its hard to tell"

"where did you move from?"

"how did you know I moved here?"

"you're my new neighbor"

"oh, I moved here from the U.S"

"really! No wonder you sound funny"

"I sound funny! Listen to you! Wait a minute, never mind, I don't want to lose a friend that I have just made, so do you wanna walk me home? I don't remember where it is" she chuckles to herself from her embarrassment.

"yeah, that would be excellent"

"excellent" she chuckles again just from the possible mimicry she had just used, not really meaning to say the same thing, but was glad that he was being gracious enough to walk her back home.

So they walked back to her house and she said she was going to ask her mom if they could come over for dinner.

"hey, I'm going to go back to my family's house and inform them of the dinner invitation, alright?"

"yeah ok, see you in a while"

So Harry went and told the Dursleys that they were invited to dinner at the Orions house. So the Dursleys got ready and went over. The door rings and Alexandra opens the door.

"please come in Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, thanks for coming"

They all sat in the living room while Alexandra got the snacks ready with Harry.

"please go sit down, I don't need help"

"yeah well my aunt and uncle are rude people so I have to help"

"but, but…….ok fine, at least it gets the job done faster."

So it was finally dinner and they all sat at the table.

"so why is your last name spelled with io and not ya?" Vernon had decided to start the conversation with that particular question

"it's spelt like the constellation Orion" Alex had replied to his question

"oh, how very interesting, do a lot of people such as co-workers spell it wrong?" Petunia piped into the conversation along with Vernon

Alexandra's parents had a slight giggle.

"well, sometimes, but it's a simple mistake, we usually don't get upset, but once they realize their mistake they try to make up for it, and we just tell them that it was fine, I suppose we're just use to it"

So the rest of the night went well, then it was time to go home. Alexandra walked Harry home.

"thank you for dinner, by the way we didn't catch your name young miss" Vernon had said to Alex

"its Alexandra sir"

Once the Dursleys were out of sight Alexandra grabbed Harry's hand gently.

"your uncle and aunt are bitches!"

"you're telling me!"

"they're so rude to you, how can you live in that house?"

"I try to ignore them, but when I'm in Hogwarts I'm free"

"well then let's hope the summer goes by fast; don't want to be stuck in a hell hole like that now do we? Well good night."

Alexandra kissed him on the cheek and left. Harry held his cheek feeling very happy that she kissed him; this was going to be a great summer.

A/N: ok dokie, first chapter is done, R&R, thanks


	2. Harry and Alex get to know each other

Chapter 2

Since the day that Alexandra gave Harry a kiss on the cheek they would always hangout together. Harry would write Ron and Hermione about her. When Harry and Alexandra would spend time together Harry would go over to Alexandra's house and stay till dinner time. When he would go home Alexandra would walk him to his door and give him a kiss on the cheek. One day Harry came over and Alexandra opened the door instead of her mother.

"hey Harry, I was waiting for you; I want to show you something" she told him, excitement lacing each word she spoke

So Alexandra led Harry to her room. When they entered she sat him down and picked up a photo album.

"these are my old friends before we moved here"

"who's that?"

"oh that's my best friend in the world, her name is Lila"

"really, is she a muggle?"

"yup"

"I've never known anyone I go to school with to have a muggle friend, even if some of them are muggle born; they even don't have muggle friends. Does that sound strange to you?"

"no, maybe it's that they choose to have friends that are witches and wizards over having friends that have no magical powers at all, I don't know, I suppose I'm just a friendly person"

"well, who are the rest?"

"that's Armando, Jorge, Eric, Arturo, Sam (guy Sam), Alex (not the Alex that's talking), and Cesar. Those are the guys! The girls are Jean, Eilene, Eliana, Teressa, Ruby, and then me and Lila"

"wow, I think you may have more friends than I do"

"well it's not all my friends, but some people here are friends from this group we hung out as in junior high while the rest were our high school friends group"

"wow, really! You want to see my friends? But I'll have to go to my house to get my photo album"

"that's fine, I'll come with you"

"No! I don't want you to get in trouble"

"how nice of you to think about me, but don't worry, I won't, I promise"

Harry looked at her with disapproval, and Alexandra gave him a pouty face. Harry sighed and took her hand that way they could go downstairs together. When they opened the door to Harry's house they peeked their heads into see any sign of Dudley or the Dursleys. They quietly ran to Harry's bedroom and Harry got his photo album. They quietly ran back down the stairs and shut the door. They went in the tree house that Alexandra's parents built. It had carpet on the wood, and bean-bag chairs to sit on.

"did I tell you that before we moved here I had a tree house, so when we did I asked if I could have another one"

"wow, I wish the Dursley's would have built a tree house in our backyard, but with the weight Dudley's at I think he'd end up breaking it" Harry chuckles to himself at the joke he had just made

"are you serious? Well, I didn't want to push my luck, but your cousin is pretty big, but that'll be between you and me, alright?"

"alright, wow, look at this wonderful view you can get of the stars"

"yeah, it's really nice; sometimes when I'm upset or I want to be alone, I come up here and I look at the stars through the window, if you want/can get out, you can stay here if you want"

"thanks, wow, wait until I tell Ron and Hermione about this"

"your friend's names are Ron and Hermione, Hermione is a pretty name. I also have a friend named Ron. But his actual name is Jaron"

"his is Ronald"

"like Ronald McDonald, that's funny!"

"you mean the guy from McDonalds?"

"yeah, when I was little and got happy-meals, I'd always wanna be painted in red and white just like him, sounds silly huh?

"I'd never want to be any of the characters, I'd just want to be in the play pin area and drown in the plastic ball pit so that maybe the Dursley's wouldn't notice and I'd get away from them, but it never happened"

"when I was playing in the plastic ball pit, I'd hold my breath to see how long I could hold it even though I could breath while under all those plastic balls"

"sometimes I was lucky enough to find some change at the bottom, so I'd save it and try to buy something, but my cousin Dudley found it and took the money I had gotten"

"I use to do that all the time, how much did you save up?"

"I got only a dollar fifty, but Dudley took it and spent it on candy"

"well that's just rude, I was able to save up to two dollars and eighty-three cents before I decided to stop"

"how interesting, maybe we should go back someday and try and see how much we make" he said with a sarcastic chuckle

"you're weird"

"well, this is me, Ron, and Hermione"

"wow, Hermione's really pretty, and Ron has a lot of red hair" she chuckles to herself

"and that's Seamus, Neville, Fred, George, and Ginny"

"let me guess Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron are related, huh?"

"yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I didn't, but I noticed they all had the same hair color, so I just figured that they were related"

"well, yeah, that's something I would have probably thought made them family too"

"sometimes you just have to trust your instincts and read between the lines"

"what?"

"never mind" she chuckles to herself, ending their conversation soon

"Alex, Harry, I made lunch, come down and get some"

They left from the tree house and came inside. They were about to eat when her mother said to wash their hands first. So they washed up and took their food back to the tree house.

A/N: ok people, there you have chapter 2, lata much people, R&R plz


	3. A newfound relationship

Chapter 3

One night Harry couldn't sleep at all because of Alexandra. He couldn't seem to get her off his mind. It was like she was a drug he had to take in order to survive. So he sent Hedwig up to tap on her window and wake her up. He quietly went down stairs and snuck out to her tree house. Alexandra woke up to tapping noises on her window and saw that it was Hedwig. She opened her window and pet Hedwig seeing a note in her mouth. She took it and it read '_Alex can't sleep! Meet me in your tree house, Harry'_. So she got a robe and slippers on and quietly went down stairs to go outside. Soon she climbed the ladder steps and saw Harry staring at her.

"so, couldn't sleep and decided to wake me to talk hoping that you just might fall asleep?"

"yeah, how do you know that?"

"just like I said before, you gotta read between the lines, and I quote, '_Alex can't sleep! Meet me in your tree house, Harry'_, that sounds like you wanna do something to tire yourself enough to get to sleep"

"yes, you're correct. Sorry if I'm bothering you" he laughed slightly

"you're not bothering me; I'd love to help you get to sleep, besides I couldn't really sleep myself" she chuckled along with him a bit before going silent and waiting for Harry to speak up

"why?"

"because I had a certain raven-haired guy on my mind, and I'm not afraid to say who it is, because it was you. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"because you too were on my mind that I had to talk to you to calm my nerves" he turned away slightly to blush and then turned back to her

"I like you a lot Harry" she had told him without hiding the fact that she was blushing like crazy

"me too, a lot"

Harry moved closer to Alexandra and he put his face close to hers. They both closed their eyes and brushed their lips against each others. Then Harry deepened the kiss by letting his tongue brush against her bottom lip. She took the initiative that he wanted to let his and her tongues begin an exotic dance. So she parted her lips and their dance began. First their lip dance was just mere play, and then it became a battle over control. When they both realized they needed to breathe they stopped and just sat in each others arms.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're not my first kiss, but yours was better compared to my first"

"you're not my first either. So who was your first, and how many after that?"

"Cho Chang, but she was the only one. Who was your first and others?"

"my first was my first boyfriend Joey Birks, and others, there were two others! Arturo Jameson (different Arturo than the one in the picture from chapter 2), and Michael Roberts. Were you dating Cho?"

"no, she had, and probably still has a crush on me, but I don't like her"

"so, do you consider us boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"if I said yes, would you say the same?"

"of course, if we stay together my feelings for you will be stronger"

"good …..so you're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend"

"yup, it would seem that way to me" she chuckled slightly to herself

Then they fell asleep a couple of minutes later in the tree house with their fingers linked. Hedwig fell asleep in the window of the tree house. Soon the alarm in the tree house went off and Alexandra woke up.

"what, oh god, Harry wake up! Get back to your room; I don't want you getting in trouble with your aunt and uncle"

So Harry woke up and Alexandra quietly walked him to his door. They gave each other a quick kiss and he snuck back into his room without being caught. She ran to her back door, got in, and quietly closed it. Then Vernon yelled for Harry to get up and make breakfast. Then Harry came down stairs and got breakfast ready.

"we are inviting the Orions to eat here! For just like you, Alexandra is leaving for a year to a private school in France" Vernon had scowled to Harry nastily

"what! Oh, ok uncle Vernon"

Then a couple of minutes later the Orions came over and Harry took Alexandra into the kitchen to talk to her.

"my uncle said that you're going to a private school in France for a year"

"it's just a lie my parents told them so that they don't find out that I'm a witch and going to Hogwarts"

"oh, well that's an excellent excuse against my aunt and uncle"

"I know, I came up with it" she grinned mischievously

Alexandra gave Harry a quick kiss, and then sat down at the dinning table.

A/N: ok people, that was chapter 3, R&R at your own accord, thank you, Soulwingangel


	4. On the train to Hogwarts

Chapter 4

The summer was over and school was going to start. The Orions told the Dursleys they would drive Harry to the train station and then take Alexandra to the airport. So the Dursleys said ok and the couple was off to the train station. The parents knew Alexandra and Harry was a couple because they would either see them holding hands or giving quick kisses. They thought they were a cute couple and that Alexandra was really lucky to be dating Harry. They hugged each teen and then let them push their carts through the wall to get to platform 9 ¾. As soon as they finished putting their belongings on the train Alexandra finally met Ron and Hermione. They all got on the train and tried to get to know more about one another.

"so Alex, your name Alex is short for Alexandra?"

"yes, and mine is pronounced on instead of an, it's the proper way"

"Harry, who's 'Ronald McDonald'?"

"Alex will tell you"

"Ronald McDonald is a clown character on a kid's meal at a fast food restaurant called McDonalds, it was suppose to be a joke really Ron, forget I mentioned it"

"are you from America?"

"yeah Mione, she is" Harry said proudly

"no wonder you sound funny"

"I get that a lot"

"which state are you from Alex?" Hermione asked enthusiastically

"California, I was from Los Angeles, California"

"is California anything like England?" Hermione asked

"what do ya mean?"

"like the things you make and do" Ron had decided to answer for Hermione, Hermione looking at him astounded

"actually, there really isn't much difference, its only that muggles have the difference, because they unfortunately don't have this gift like we do, that's the only difference" Alex had informed them

"wow, dad would love to be hearing about this"

"I have to teach you guys some new lingo"

"but we haven't even got to school yet" Ron replied glumly

"you don't have to be at school to learn something new" Alex responded

"exactly what I was going to say" Hermione said very impressed with Alex

So on the way to Hogwarts Alexandra taught Ron, Harry, and Hermione about America. While they listened Alexandra bought snacks for everyone when the trolley came to their booth. Hermione was amazed, Ron was somewhat confused, and Harry didn't care about the fact that he was always bulging his eyes at a new subject.

"so let me get this straight, wad up yo hommie g friend means….."

"hey friend, how are you, and what are you doing" Alex smiled, amused with what she has taught her newfound friend

"I can't believe you said that Ron" Hermione looked truly shocked from the words that came out of Ron's mouth as if they were potty mouth words

Then Draco Malfoy passed by and saw Alexandra and Harry holding hands

"well, well, well Potter, going to do anything we aren't suppose to with Cho? This year?" Draco had responded with his usual fake calm and collected attitude

"this isn't Cho Malfoy! This is my girl friend Alex" when he said his name he spat it out like it was some sort of virus that could only be gotten rid of

"nice to meet you Malfoy"

"it's Draco Malfoy, but you can call me Draco, why do you sound different?"

"I'm" she was suddenly cut off by Ron

"she's from America, now leave Malfoy!" he glared at Draco while trying to keep calm

"you're from America, what they're not good enough for you?"

"no, my parents and I moved here"

"oh, so you're a mud-blood?"

"be quiet Malfoy!" Hermione was becoming angrier with every mention of the word, mud-blood

"no, I'm a pure-blood, but my parents wanted to move here"

"is that so!" he said with his trademark smirk

"yes, now can you please leave, they've asked you more than once"

"I don't have to listen to mud-blood Granger, weasel Weasley, or scar-head Potter, but I will leave because you asked! It was nice to meet you Alex." he said calmly and then turned around to leave

Draco left and then students started to vacate the train. When Ron got out he held out a hand to Hermione to get down, and Hermione took it. Harry did the same for Alexandra. They started to head for the school when Harry asked a question.

"I almost forgot what house will you be in and where did you go to school before?" Harry asked even though he had no clue of what kind of magical school she went to previously

"well I went to Celestial Academy for Gifted Witches and Wizards, and the house I was in was the house called 'Faith's Knife' weird for a house name huh?"

"well, what are your other house names?" Ron asked, interested in what information of another wizarding school aside from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons there was

"well, ok, Faith's Knife is like Gryffindor you could say, there's also Unicorn house, like Huffle Puff, there's Specter house, like Raven Claw, and there's Chimera house, like Slytherin." She said kind of fast so she had to catch her breath

"but what do those houses represent? Like our houses, they were named after the founders of Hogwarts" Hermione said sounding more and more interested as Alex's story went on

"well, Specter, Unicorn, and Chimera were the name of the founders of our school too, but Faith's Knife was the weapon they used to protect it's first students against Salazar Slytherin after he suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth" she responded back

"wow, you never told me that before" Harry said, pretending to sound hurt

"I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind completely" she smiled to herself

Harry and Alexandra kissed while talking with Hermione and Ron while getting to the school. Soon they entered the great hall and began the ceremony first introducing herself, being secretly told she had been sorted into Gryffindor, then having the first years put in their houses and eating dinner.

A/N: ok people that's chapter 4, hope you guys liked my Hogwarts of America change to Celestial Academy and the house name change and reasons behind it. R&R k, later much

Soulwingangel


	5. An afternoon in the common room

Chapter 5

The past few weeks have been a breeze for both Hermione and Alexandra, but the guys did have struggles at which the girls would help them. But there was so much work; they all wondered how Alexandra could stand it

"you know Alex; with all this work being given to us I'm surprised you do it like it was no problem" Ron said kind of glumly

"yeah, it's no sweat for me. When you originally start Hogwarts is when I started junior high in America. So when I was at Hogwarts, I had to balance my work from junior high and Hogwarts. Same from when I was going to regular school. I just got use to it. I also had to do it for parts of my high school year. But I'm going back next year to America for my senior year of high school, and that's it until college at least, but I can go to college here"

"you're leaving next year! But what about us?" Harry pouted more to himself than to Alex

"well you can come with me, as soon as your 18 Vernon and Petunia won't want you in their house anymore, so for my senior year, you can come with me to live in America, and get a job as a sub for gym and stay with me in my apartment. I and my parents talked about it, and they don't mind paying extra for rent"

"really?" Hermione asked a little shocked that she might not see her friends until Alex graduates from high school

"yup, so how about it?" she asked Harry, hope in her eyes

"definitely!" he told her with much excitement laced in that very word

"but be warned, the high school I go to is filled with a lot of muggles, only so many students are witches and wizards." She offered her warning

"so explain your system of schooling for muggles, if you know what kind of schooling they have, like we have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years" Ron asked, Hermione having a face of complete shock

"well its first k-5, k meaning kindergarten, then 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th grade in a system called Elementary school. Then the system junior high school/middle school is 6-8 or 6th, 7th, and 8th grade."

"bloody hell! That's a lot" Ron moaned sadly

"and the last system is high school which is 9-12 or 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th grade"

"how?" Hermione interjected before Ron could have a chance to same something else

"you start school when you're 11 in Hogwarts, right? Well, for muggles, they start school when they're 6 in Elementary. So as soon as they get into 6th grade they should be 11 just like us."

"wow, that's wonderful" Harry replied once Alex was done explaining about muggle schooling systems

After their discussion of how school works in America they did their homework. Then they heard a noise coming from a black book that was plastic and metal. Alexandra said it was a laptop and that she had an email. Of course Hermione knew what it was, but the guys, or at least Ron didn't appear to know what email was, so he asked, but she said she'd explain after she was done reading it. Then all of a sudden she started typing away. They didn't know why so they went over to look at the screen. This "laptop", as explained to Ron by Alex minutes after reading her email, had the instant messaging up, and Alex was talking to more than one person. With seeing Ron's confusion again, Alexandra said that she was talking to a friend even though she wasn't talking to them face to face. So after a while, she told her friend that she would be back on later. And then they headed to the great hall to have dinner.

A/N: I left the part about the laptop because I had it in my head for my fanfiction that when Alex came to Hogwarts she had gotten Dumbledore's permission to use those muggle items without them going berserk, and that he let down some barriers so that she be able to use them properly, thank you, R&R, and enjoy

Soulwingangel


	6. The first quidditch game of the season

Chapter 6

It was time for a quidditch game. And of course today's game features Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Before they started Slytherin and Gryffindor would fly around the quidditch field and when Draco saw Alexandra he would blow pretend, but sort of real kisses at her, making her smile. She didn't care because she loved Harry so she'd never leave him. And Harry knew it, but sometimes it pissed him off when Draco would do that. So it was time for the game to begin, and madam Hooch threw the quafful in the air and the game began. It was a long, tiresome game, always ended up tying. First 60 to 40 with Slytherin in the lead. Then 140 to 100 with Gryffindor in the lead. Then it stayed as a tie at 260 to 260. Then Harry and Draco were fighting over who was going to catch the snitch. But Harry caught it giving Gryffindor a total of 410 points and winning the game. Alexandra, Ron, Hermione screamed like wild men, and Harry went down toward Alexandra giving her the snitch that he caught.

"this is for you, even though you'll have to give it back" Harry told Alex sheepishly, but none the less, handed her the winning snitch

"it doesn't matter, besides I could beat you on my firebolt while catching the snitch, I was, and still am, my school's team seeker" she smiled broadly like it was nothing

"but you're going to school here, how can you be their seeker?" he asked her, astounded

"we get challenges from all over the world, but you guys like to keep it within your school"

"great job Harry" Neville had gotten through the crowd of Gryffindors and shook Harry's hand

"well done Harry" Seamus also came up and patted Harry on the shoulder

Everybody cheered for Harry as he kissed Alexandra, then Cho came up and separated them.

"excuse me, what are you doing with my Harry?" Cho had asked Alex in an angered tone

"he's my boyfriend, and I believe I was kissing him" she told her, trying to make her see that it was plain as day that Harry and her were dating, she seemed confused, everyone knew they were dating, was this girl in denial of it? She decided to leave that question for later though

"he is not your boyfriend, he's mine, so leave him alone!" Cho spat at her, venom dripping off her words that she spoke to Alex

"you're not my" Harry began but then was cut off by Alex

"back off Chang! He doesn't like you ok, he likes me; there ain't anything you can do about it, so gets to step'n!" she looked ready to kill, but kept her cool until some other time Cho decided to pull something like this again

Cho ran off crying and everybody looked at Alexandra amazed.

"you just told Cho Chang to leave Harry alone, I'm proud of you" Ron had said with amazement still gleaming in his eyes

"you sure did, I don't think she'll be bothering you two again" Hermione said, grinning from ear to ear with what she had just seen

Then people looked up to see a bird land on Alexandra's shoulder.

"hey Horrus, you have a letter for me?" Alex acknowledged the birds presence immediately

"I've never seen you with that bird before" Harry said with wide eyes looking at the bird perched on his girlfriend's shoulder

"she was staying with Lila. Lila knows I'm a witch, and she lets me know if we've been given a quidditch challenge by another country. It looks like Japan wants to play again. Well I'll have to go to Dumbledore" she told him and putting the letter in her pocket

"what type of bird is Horrus?" Ron asked looking a bit frightened

"she's a falcon" Alex told him proudly

"will she bite me if I try to touch her?" Hermione asked a bit unsure of what she could and couldn't do with the somewhat good sized bird in front of her

"no, not at all, she loves people, she can tell if you're going to pose a threat to me, o if you will no even try anything at all"

So everyone followed Alexandra to Dumbledore's office because of Horrus. Alexandra explained the situation and was given permission to leave for the challenge.

"can I go with her sir? I really want to see her play" Harry begged, hope shinning through his eyes hoping that Dumbledore would see it like Harry would always see that normal, yet annoying twinkle in his

"we all do Harry" Rom said glumly, knowing that the most likely answer they will receive is no

"I'll arrange for the date to be said to teachers and staff, and everyone will see Alexandra play in the quidditch challenge" Dumbledore offered, and immediately everyone cheered up

"thank you professor Dumbledore" Alex said excitedly

"will Celestial Academy be attending this event as well?" Dumbledore asked, making sure he was being the proper Headmaster he was and getting all the information before making too many plans

"Yes and Japan's school, Sarayashiki Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, should be there also, our schools always meet up" she said with confidence

So everyone left, and Alexandra sent Horrus back to Lila saying to tell them she was coming. Then everyone went to lunch.

A/N: ok people, if anyone's seen the anime series called Yu Yu Hakusho, then you guys would know that I used the middle school's name to use as my Japanese version of Hogwarts, if you guys have no clue as to what I'm saying, then say no more and just enjoy. R&R people, thank you

Soulwingangel


	7. Getting to know Alex's muggle friends

Chapter 7

Alexandra, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus took a plane back to America. At first they didn't know what a plane was then Alexandra explained. Alexandra got her car and her parent's car onto the plane and showed the others her car. They were amazed that she had such a nice car. It was a mustang convertible, it was a deep navy blue with white tigers painted on the sides with silver dust and flames behind the tiger. As soon as Alexandra got to her seat she wanted to go to sleep. But Harry kept whispering in her ear how much he loved her and when they move to America next year he was going to bed her. Alexandra couldn't help but laugh. And he kept nibbling on her ear. And they would talk with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus. Then Alexandra would take out her laptop and chat with friends, and look for anime pictures online. They all fell asleep on first class and thought about how America was going to turn out. They woke up to the announcement to stay in their seats because they were going to land. They got off the plane and got their cars and drove to a holiday inn in Los Angeles. Then Alexandra decided to visit her high school. So she, Harry, and the others walked down the street to her high school. Everyone knew her there, so after they got visitor passes they went to visit teachers, friends, and staff. Every now and then when Alexandra would get a nuggie from a friend Harry would always feel like jumping on them, but didn't. She went to her old locker and removed her books and things. She passed by the library to turn in her text books and threw away old papers. Then an hour later they walked back to the holiday inn. After her high school was released a lot of people kept calling her and asking where she was staying. Then they would come over and bring their game systems. Harry and the others would just watch Alexandra and her friends play these games on these systems called "X box", "Play Station", and "Play Station 2". Lila and Alexandra always beat the guys.

"take that! We good, huh Alex?" Alex's best friend asked her when they had beaten some other friends at the game they were just playing

"yup" Alex said with a huge grin on her face

"one more game" her friend Sam begged, determined, even after all those time he was beaten, determined to once and for all to beat Lila and Alex and rub it in their faces

"yeah, we can do tag team on your wrestling game Sam, I already made my character" her friend Eric suggested

"me too" Lila informed him

"me three" Alex piped in to feel that she was still apart of the conversation, although she knew she was

"I've already had my character made before any of you guys, ok, male vs. female tag team match" Sam said with what sounded like competitiveness in his voice

"bring it on" Lila and Alex shouted together

"it's been brought" Sam and Eric shouted back

So the battle with males vs. females on Sam's wrestling game began, and of course the girls won

"this is just too sad" Lila announced to everyone in the room

"lose'n to girls that is" Alex said happily, grinning at the embarrassment of her best friends sitting on the floor in shame of losing to two girls

"hey Alex, did you know that the battle of the bands is coming up?" her friend Eilene asked her

"no I didn't, are you gonna play?"

"yes, me, her, Eliana, Alex, and Sam" her friend Teresa said before Eilene had a chance

"that's cool"

"can we start calling her Alexi? It's starting to confuse people, mainly me!" her friend who also happened to have the nickname Alex piped in

"ok, that's fine; when we're together everybody calls me Alexi, but when we're not its Alex or Alexandra, don't matter to me" Alexi had decided and everybody was in agreement

Then Ruby remembered that she wanted to tell Alexandra something

"hey Alexi, remember the creek we would go swimming at during the summer?"

"yeah I do"

"they made a waterfall for it because of you" her friend Arturo said sounding proud to be the one to inform her of this and not Ruby, Ruby scowling behind him and looking ready to jump at any time to hurt him

"they did" she said astounded, she never expected something like this to happen

"because you were the best on our diving team" Armando interjected before Arturo could say anything

"wanna go to the creek?" Ruby asked with excitement lacing her words

"I have to get them some swimming trunks and them bathing suits, not to mention me a bathing suit" Alexi said kind of disheartened, but then realized she didn't need to, they could go, so she smiled indicating that they would be going

"ok then we'll meet you in an hour" Alex said, and everyone got up, packed their things and left

So Alexandra got money from her parents and went to the mall. She got Hermione a cute two piece, it was the same as Alexandra's except Hermione's was pink and Alexandra's was lavender. But Ginny's was a one piece. Harry and the guys had nice Hawaiian swimming trunks. They were set. So they went to the creek and the others were there either waiting or in the water.

"hey get your butt down here" Lila yelled from down at the creek

"run down and watch, take the towel please" Alexi told Harry and went to where the waterfall was to see it for herself

So Harry and the others ran down to the creek wondering what she was going to do. Then she stood at the base of the water.

"I'm the queen of the world!" Alexi screamed at the top of her lungs

Then she jumped off of the base and dived at least 50 feet off the base. When she entered the water she splashed a lot then swam her way to Harry and the others

"wow, you were great" Harry told the beautiful girl swimming towards him, the only person he thought was beautiful, his wonderful girlfriend

"thanks" she responded back

"hey Alexi, come up here" Sam had yelled from the top of the waterfall

So Alexandra headed back up and pushed Sam off the waterfall. Then Harry ran up and she was about to jump.

"want someone to jump off the waterfall with?" he asked her hopefully

"sure" she smiled and counted to three

So then Harry grabbed her hand and they jumped off the waterfall. They did that until Alexandra's cell phone went off and they had to leave. That was a great day.

A/N: ok people, that was chapter 7, hope you guys enjoyed, R&R please, thank you

Soulwingangel


	8. Celestial Academy and Alex's team mates

Chapter 8

It was a couple of days later and they all decided to go to Celestial Academy. When they arrived a whole bunch of kids gasped because Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was walking on their grounds. Each girl sighed but then got angry because they saw Alexandra and Harry holding hands. But they got over it. Everyone in the school followed them as Alexandra, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus went to the team's hangout.

"so, who's gonna say hi to me?" Alex asked loud so that they knew she was there

"oh my god! Hi Alex" her team mate and friend Drake said excitedly

"hey Alex, are you here for the challenge by Japan?" her team mate and friend Misty asked her like it was the most unobvious thing in the world

"of course she is" her team mate and friend Marcus interjected, sounding affronted and pretending to act like Misty was the dumbest girl on the planet

"yup, I'm here for that"

"what's everyone's position on your team?" Ron had asked the whole team

"chaser" Drake said

"chaser" Misty said

"chaser" Marcus replied

"beater" her team mate and friend Monica responded

"beater" her team mate and friend Keli replied

"keeper" her team mate and friend Daniel responded

"and seeker" Alex said happily

"who is the captain?" Hermione asked enthusiastically

"I am, you're from England aren't you?" Misty replied, with a look that could possibly have meant '_man, such hot, fine British guys standing in our locker area, I must have died and went to heaven_'

"yeah, yeah we are" Harry responded to her question

"you're…..you're ….the boy who lived, you're Harry Potter" Drake said in amazement, never hiding the shock of meeting Harry that gleamed in his eyes

"yeah, how did you know?" Harry asked

"we saw your scar" Keli said though she had somewhat come out of her shock already

"so Harry, you available?" Monica asked with humor and a hint of flirtation in her voice

"available for what?" Harry asked getting a little uncomfortable although he knew he shouldn't

"she's asking are you dating someone, and no Monica he isn't available, he and I are dating actually" Alex responded, she sort of turned away blushing

"wow, go Alex, you're a lucky guy Harry to have such a beautiful treasure like Alex" Marcus told him with what seemed to sound like amusement in his voice

"thank you" Harry told him

"so who's the rest of the people?" Drake asked since they all knew who they were and they didn't know who the others were

"this is of course Harry; he's Hogwarts Gryffindor team seeker! This is Hermione, she's head girl, this is Ron he's a prefect and he's the Gryffindor team's keeper, and Ginny is Ron's little sister, she replaced Harry back in their fifth year due to Harry being banned from quidditch by this horrible excuse for a teacher called Umbridge, Neville, and Seamus, friends of mine" Alex explained

So they all got to know each other, practiced quidditch, and Harry couldn't believe it; their team was better than Harry's! So they were invited to the great hall to eat and everyone wanted to talk to Alexandra, but she had to make an announcement

"ok people, be quiet. In two days a quidditch match will start, in two days we will go against the team that always wants to beat us, in two days we will win the quidditch cup against Japan" Alex announced to the rest of her previous fellow students

Everyone screamed because they were excited about the quidditch match against Japan.

"ok, ok, now Hogwarts will be joining us to view the game. Because I go to school there, but I'm on this quidditch team, and it's only fair" she continued

This time everyone clapped

"please give us support on our way to victory" she soon concluded her speech

Everyone screamed even louder than before

"have a great dinner" she finished with a bow and smiled

Then she sat down with the others and her quidditch team. They all ate in a good mood. That night was a great experience for Harry and the others. They learned new things they never dreamed of learning. The next day was going to be great, then the match of all time would take place.

A/N: ok, that was chapter 8, hope you people enjoyed the story, R&R k

Soulwingangel


	9. Quidditch: America vs Japan

A/N: ok, this is what's happening, when I had mentioned Sarayashiki Academy, I hadn't mentioned the house names, so, these are the house names so you wont get confused when reading the story: **Serenity House/Gryffindor**, **Individuality House/Huffle Puff**, **Intelligence House/ Raven Claw**, and **Contradiction House/Slytherin**. I made them like inner feelings/emotions we express because the Japanese are known for some of the things they do to be just like feelings/emotions. Ok, everyone happy now? Ok good, great, now go ahead and read.

Chapter 9

It was the day of the quidditch game. It was featuring Celestial Academy's Faiths Knife House (Gryffindor) versus Sarayashiki Academy's Contradiction House (Slytherin). Hogwarts was sat in a huge section, as well as America's and Japan's schools. Hogwarts was amazed at how the field looked. It was nothing like home. It was so full of vibrant colors it felt almost like being in heaven but still on earth. It had a huge waterfall and a lake at the bottom; with flowers and small trees. When the players for each came out, their outfits were very different than that of what Harry wore. The Japanese females wore skirts that sort of sticked to the skin and the males wore the shirts that had a picture of some sort of contradiction on the back and black pants. The American's outfit for girls was capre's and a nice tank top. The guys wore the same as the Japanese but with the Faith's Knife instead of a lion. And of course each had a robe connecting with their house symbols on them. Harry and the others were cheering really loudly with the rest of the school. But no screams were compared to the loud screams of Celestial Academy's. (eww, don't think like that, it wasn't supposed to come out that way!) Everybody from that school was screaming and screaming. (That wasn't supposed to mean what you think it meant either) In the air Alexandra was talking with Daniel.

"you think they're excited?" Alex asked with a chuckle, looking around at the hugest crowd they've had yet

"yeah" Daniel responded a little nervously

"maybe me and Monica should use our clubs?" Keli asked a bit enthusiastically

"no, let them, it builds up our game" Alex responded laughing at the smile on Keli's face

"I'm ready, how about you guys?" Drake asked his team mates with excitement

"I've been ready" Marcus replied, although he didn't look very ready

"let's do this" Misty announced as the ceremonial prayer would begin soon indicating the start of game

The crowd went silent as they gathered in a circle and laced hands together. They listened as Misty let Alexandra start the prayer and the crowd themselves laced hands to join in prayer, Alex's voice now able to boom over the crowd so they can hear her start, and Alexandra started the prayer they would use before their games.

"our father" her voice said for everyone to hear and then died when everyone else would join in it

Then everybody joined her "who art in heaven, how'll be thy name? Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us for our trespasses. As we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For the power, for the glory, for the world, forever and ever." And students from Hogwarts couldn't believe what they heard, but cheered anyways. The American school screamed and cheered.

"alright guys let get ready" she told her team mates as best she could over the noise of the crowd

Soon the game started. Chang Li Machi was Japan's seeker and she was fast. But of course Alexandra was faster. It was a long game, not really though, it just felt like it because they kept scoring points on either side. Soon Chang Li and Alexandra were flying to catch the snitch. The score was as followed, America with 780 points and Japan with 640 points. Harry's jaw shot open like he had never seen such a score before. Then the next thing everyone knew was that Chang Li was on the ground and Alexandra was as well. But Alexandra had the snitch in her hand. With 930 points, and the fact that Alexandra caught the snitch, the game was over. She was so tired but she still waved the snitch in the air. "The crowd goes wild as Alexandra shows the victory winning snitch! This day has certainly been entertaining indeed. We Celestial Academy would like to thank Japan for showing us, and, doing their best in this game. And we would also like to thank Albus Dumbledore, and Hogwarts, for joining us on Alexandra's, and both schools special day. We're going to miss you Alex! We'll contact you when another game occurs, have a great weekend everyone" said the announcer which was a female student at Celestial Academy. Everyone started to leave, but Harry and the others went to get Alexandra.

"Alex, we have to go" Harry said to her, although the noise was still loud so he sort of had to yell it at her

"ok, just let me get my stuff and say bye, wait Chang Li" she screamed over the noise to get the Japanese seekers attention

"Konichiwa" Chang Li responded once Alex was able to catch up with her

"Konichiwa, I have to leave, and I wanted to say goodbye" Alex said to her friend in front of her

"oh, sayonara Alex" Chang Li said sort of unhappily, but smiled none the less, knowing she'd see her again soon

"sayonara Chang Li"

They hugged each other then separated. Then Alexandra went to the sitting area and got her bag. She didn't change back into her clothes because she was taking a 7 hour train back to L.A. She said goodbye to her friends and teammates. She walked to the train and got on. She sat with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus. They chatted while Alexandra rested her head on Harry's lap. When the trolley came she paid for the whole thing that way they all had snacks. Everybody was starting to quiet down, but Alexandra was already asleep. Harry stroked her hair and fell asleep as well.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter even though I didn't give much in depth detail of the quidditch match, lol, R&R ok guys, later much

Soulwingangel


	10. A congrat's party and some love making

Chapter 10

Everyone was back home in England. Dumbledore threw a party for Alexandra on the great game she played. The decorations were magnificent, the food was great, but Alexandra didn't know of the party. So professor McGonnagal told Harry, Ron, and Hermione to get her. Draco went as well because they weren't being very rude to each other anymore. So they made their way to Alexandra's room. When they opened the door she was asleep in her bed. Harry and Draco told Hermione and Ron to go let the others know they would be down soon. Harry walked over to her bed, sat down, and kissed her cheek. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled.

"what time is it?"

"its time for dinner, Malfoy and I will escort you"

"since we're being nice to each other just call me Draco, Harry"

"alright" Harry replied a bit happily

"well could you let me get dressed?" Alex asked as if it were the most obvious thing she had to do at the moment

"wear your quidditch outfit!" Harry said excitedly

"why?" Alex asked a bit suspiciously

"all the quidditch players requested that you wear your quidditch outfit so that they can see it again" Draco replied with a straight face and calm demeanor

"oh, ok, wait outside my door" she said, chuckling to herself as the boys left to wait

So they waited, and two minutes later she was ready. They wondered how she changed so fast, but shook off the thought.

"well, I need an arm from both of you, it's courteous to do that when escorting a lady" she smiled broadly

So each one linked an arm with Alexandra. They headed down to the great hall, but the doors were closed

"maybe we're the first" Alex said confused

"let's check" Draco replied

So Draco and Harry took a door and pushed it open. Alexandra almost ran to change, but Harry caught her waist.

"it's ok! We said that on purpose to show everyone an up close view of your outfit, the outfit that was on the girl that won the game" Harry whispered into her ear soothingly yet mischievously

"you're gonna pay for this" Alex said in mock anger

"I hope it's a good payment" he whispered again sounding so enticingly sexy

"you'll find out later" she replied with a grin

Harry smiled and walked her into the great hall full of clapping. Dumbledore raised his hand to signal Alexandra to come up to the teachers tables. She stood there waiting with everyone else silent as can be.

"as I know, the other school you go to is a muggle high school in Los Angeles, California, United States" he said coolly

Some gasps were heard, but most of the school, or at least the Slytherins, Gryffindors, and half of the Ravenclaws knew of the school Alexandra went to already

"and I hear there is a tradition held during winnings in a championship game, necklace medals are awarded. For third place is the bronze medal, for second place is the silver medal, and for first place is the gold medal. I award Alexandra Orion, Celestial Academy's, Faiths Knife House team seeker, the gold medal for a terrific game" he said happily to Alex and his other students

As people clapped and cheered, Dumbledore got up from his seat. She bowed her head as Dumbledore put the gold medal necklace around her neck. Dumbledore walked back to his seat.

"it's a custom to make a speech after winning an award, I want to thank everyone. You gave me praise to do well, you believed in me. I want to thank professor Dumbledore for allowing everyone to witness my game, I want to thank my parents for moving here otherwise I never would have met any of you, and I want to thank my dearest Harry Potter! You showed me that it's not such a bad place here; you welcomed me here with open arms, you loved me no matter what. Thanks" Alex said, tearing up, but none the less, happy

The whole room clapped and cheered. She went to Harry and hugged him. They wanted to listen to her type of music since it was her night, so someone accio'd her cd case and the party was off the hook. They learned new dances and had a great time. Then it was time to go to bed. Both Harry and Alexandra had their own rooms. Harry was on top of Alexandra kissing her on his bed. Alexandra battled Harry's tongue over control. Eventually Harry won and they stopped for air.

"Harry"

"yes"

"I think I'm ready"

"what do you mean?"

"I think I'm ready to make love to you tonight" she replied blushing even though she shouldn't

"I'm ready too, but, I don't want to take the chance of making new life inside of you that I caused"

"you won't"

"how do you know?"

"my blood is very strange, even though I'm a pure blood"

"how is it strange?" he asked her confused

"I don't know, I just found out a couple of years ago, I can't get pregnant unless I want to, if I just wanna have sex then that's no problem. It's as if my soul listens to my every command, does that make sense?"

"yeah, am I your first?"

"yes, you are my first. Am I your first?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I love you Alex" he told her, stroking her cheek lovingly

"I love you too Harry, I want to be the woman who is the mother of your children, but not now" she chuckled slightly

"me neither" he chuckled along with her

So they kissed again while removing their clothing. He kissed her neck as she went to undo his pants. He went back to kiss her lips as he ripped away her shirt. She was angry but was too caught up in the moment to care. He placed one hand on her waist and the other hand on her breast. She moaned at the contact and threw her head back in pleasure and he immediately attacked her neck with kisses and hickeys. Soon after hearing her moaning his name non stop he stopped kissing her neck to kiss her lips with all the passion and love he felt for her. She put her arms around his neck and parted their kiss

"are you ready?" he asked to make sure of everything that was about to happen

"yes" she replied breathlessly

So Harry drove his cock into Alexandra making her gasp at the contact. She was gasping in pain for a bit until he got into a slow pace for them both to work with until they could go faster. Soon she was moaning his name all over again and asking him to go faster, but he wouldn't, he wanted to make sure she was use to this pace so that he wouldn't hurt her, but she growled in annoyance signifying that she wanted him to go faster, so he picked up the pace. Harry put his lips on hers while moving forward and back in a faster pace. He stopped kissing her so that he could see her pant in pleasure.

"Harry….oh….don't stop…..faster Harry" she moaned more, feeling as if her whole being was being ripped in half, sewn back together, and ripped all over again, but she felt such immense pleasure from it that the pain didn't even exist

And Harry increased his speed making her moan. She pressed her palms against his back carefully. She moaned louder when Harry would increase more speed, each time bringing them both closer and closer to reaching their climax, hoping that they would reach it together

"Harry…..oh god….faster…..oh Harry" she panted and moaned and it drove Harry sexually mad

"scream my name baby" he moaned into her ear as he felt his climax coming fast

"HARRY" she screamed as he went faster than before and pleasure had spread all over her body, along with his as well

He kissed her again, and then the fun began. He would spread kisses up and down her body; he would always make her scream in pleasure; he would increase speed with every time she would ask, and soon his seed would course itself out of his cock and into her body. The rest of the night they made love. Harry was happy to lose his virginity to Alexandra, and was really happy that Alexandra lost her virginity to him. When they were done they slept in each others arms very tired but very happy. They slept feeling content in one another's arms.

A/N: that was chapter 10, the sex scene, hope you people enjoyed, R&R please, thank you

Soulwingangel


	11. Sudden heart breaking news

Chapter 11

More and more weeks had gone by, but of course they went slowly, and it wasn't anywhere near the end of school. Alexandra and the others were in the common room doing homework when Horrus came in with a letter. Alexandra thought it was another challenge but opened the letter anyways. She read it and it wasn't a challenge. She started to cry but didn't care that she was crying in front of the others. Harry ran to her chair and sat in front of her

"what's wrong Alex?" Harry asked her, concern etching her voice thickly

"my …… my …… m-my" she tried her best to say but was sobbing so much she couldn't say anything

She couldn't stop crying. He wrapped her in his arms and let her sit on his lap in the chair

"it's ok, try and calm down and tell us what's wrong" he said soothingly, trying his best to calm her down

"my …….my father died" she said and looked absolutely miserable

And she broke down in tears and sobs. Ron and Hermione were shocked. Hermione started to get tears in her eyes

"I'm so sorry Alex, how did he die?" Ron asked without trying to cause he to cry again

"he went to America for a tornado chase …..and my parents never told me" she sobbed against Harry's shirt, now become quite drenched on the right shoulder

"how did he die, and I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me what a tornado is, I'm sorry that I don't know already" he said with a slight chuckle but immediately stopped when he realized that she might think he was laughing at the death of her father

"a tornado is one of Mother Nature's most destructive forces, it was an F-5" she said trying her best to clean up her tears even though they were still coming

"oh my goodness, an F-5, that's really bad" Hermione said sounding a bit alarmed

"it's the fujita scale; the number determines how much the tornado sucks in" she says drying her tears, they've started to stop coming, but there were signs that at any moment she could start crying again

"so an F-5 is bad?" Harry asked a bit confused and worried

"an F-5 would be considered the finger of god, it's destructive power is so immense, no one has survived after being swept up by an F-5, it says that is was an F5 side winder, my dad didn't know it was gonna shift its track, and he was caught inside" she said and her eyes welled once again

Then she just cried and wouldn't stop. Harry held her closely. He never wanted to let her go. Then she started to speak again.

"we have enough money to support us for the next 100,000 millennia's, but I feel that my mom might do something she'll regret. If my mom dies I inherit everything, the money, the house, the cars, everything. But the belongings of my parents will be too much to bear so I'll have to put them away in storage" she said trying to dry her tears again

"it'll be ok, don't worry, we won't leave you, I won't leave you" he told her lovingly and kissed her cheek to let her know that he was true to his word

She started to cry again, and then they went to dinner. Professor McGonnagal knew of Alexandra's father and let her have the rest of the week of no classes that way she can prepare for the funeral. It was Friday morning and Horrus was back to send her response home; she said she'd come home the next week and go to the funeral, then come back to finish school. Today she decided to go to classes. When she was walking through the hall Horrus landed on her shoulder. She took the letter and Horrus left. She opened the letter and read it. Her eyes almost went out of their sockets. Harry stared at her.

"Alex?" Harry asked, concern lacing his voice thickly

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Alexandra fainted and Harry ran to her side. Everyone asked what was going on as Ron picked up the letter that Alexandra had read

"wake up Alex, wake up!" Harry started getting really worried and was started to shake her so that she might wake up

"oh my Merlin" Ron said and covered his mouth

"what is it?" Hermione asked, afraid out of her mind

"Alex's mother has committed suicide" Ron responded with wide horrified eyes

Harry felt tears come to his eyes. Alexandra cried for days over her father's death. She had only her mother, friends, and Harry to get through it. Now she had no one. Yeah she did have her friends and Harry, but her mom was gone and her spirit was broken. Only the love of her friends, family, and Harry could piece it back together. Madame Pomfrey took her to the hospital wing along with Harry. Harry felt broken inside. He had a good relationship with Alexandra's parents, but now there wasn't anything. He stayed by her side until she woke up and she cried in his arms. This was going to be a hard few weeks for Alexandra.

A/N: ok, if anyone thinks fujita is the Mexican food, you're not exactly close, they look like the same word, but the fujita (fu-gee-ta) scale is a device used for the measurement of the strength of a tornado, so yeah, it isn't food, lol.

Soulwingangel


	12. Nightmares and leaving for America

Chapter 12

Even though it wasn't proper, the teacher's suggested that Harry and Alexandra sleep in the same room. So Alexandra moved her stuff to Harry's room. That night she had dreams that were unpleasant.

"_Where am I?" Alexandra was in a dark room. "Dumbledore? Mom? Dad? Harry?" she couldn't see anything. "Where are you dad? Mom, come find me please!" then a red light flew upon her. She looked up and saw something, it was a cage. Hanging out of an opening was a female's hand. She pulled it and the cage dropped. She screamed seeing bodies piled on bodies, piled on bodies within the cage. A pool of blood was being formed and she tried to run. But the feminine hand grabbed her. She screamed and screamed, but the hand wouldn't let her go. She screamed her last breath when she was consumed in the sea of blood that developed._

She woke up screaming and Harry woke up and cradled her

"you had a nightmare, what was it about?" he said panting a bit from waking up to Alex screaming and pulling her into his lap, rocking back and forth to show her that she was safe

"I was alone in a dark room looking for you, my mom, and my dad, then I could finally see! I saw a hand, I pulled it and a cage of bodies came down. The bodies were bleeding and I tried to run. Something grabbed me and I screamed. I was being consumed in a sea of blood, I screamed for the last time and I woke up screaming" she said panting herself, and some tears rolling down her cheek from the nightmare

"it's ok, I'm here for you Alex, I love you" he said soothingly and lovingly so that she knew that she was nowhere else but with him and safe

"I love you too" she sighed and smiled slightly

"when was the last time you had a nightmare?"

"when I was eight. At the time I had really bad arachnophobia, I had a nightmare about these spiders and tornadoes, but I don't fear them anymore though, so my nightmare's stopped after that"

"funny, Ron doesn't like spiders too. Well, I'll stay up and see to it that you get back to sleep"

"thank you"

"are you still going to America for your senior year?"

"yes and I'm taking you with me"

"good" he smiled and rested with her

So a couple of minutes later she was asleep and he went to sleep. For the rest of the night nightmares didn't invade Alexandra's dreams. But she didn't dream either. Her mind was blank. Thank goodness it was the weekend, Alexandra decided to sleep in and get some rest. Her weekend was filled with "sorry" and "it'll be ok". She didn't want people to say that. She didn't want then to pity her for her loss. But they didn't pity her. They were truly saddened and sorry that she lost her parents. She informed Dumbledore of her upcoming absence from her classes and he informed the teachers. He also informed them that Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Draco were going with her for support at the funeral. So again they left for America where they were going to burry them. But they weren't going to be buried in Los Angeles. They were going to be buried in Riverside. All the rest of Alexandra's family was in Riverside, and she was born there. So they packed some clothes and left for the airport in London. The plane home was great. There weren't any problems besides Draco freaking out on the plane. She got rooms at a hotel about 10 minutes away from the church at which the first part of the funeral would be held. She contacted all of the family members and told them of the funeral. When talking to each there were tears sheded. She hung up the phone from the last person she called and dried her eyes. Everyone stayed in hers and Harry's room that night

A/N: don't shoot me, in the past from my last account I remember receiving a review talking about the sex scenes, and I just wanted to clarify again in case anyone doesn't remember, sex scenes are not forbidden here, they just ask that you give the proper rating so that someone under age who shouldn't be reading adult kind of stuff doesn't come across them, yeah, ok, R&R guys

Soulwingangel


	13. Lunch with all of Alex's friends

Chapter 13

It had been a few days and Alexandra contacted Riverside Mortuary, as well as Queen of Angels Church about the funeral for both parents. They were transported to the mortuary and she gave the date at which the funeral would be held. It was to be held in three days. After that she took everyone out to get dresses and suits. Ginny's dress was ruby red, Hermione's was lavender purple, Alexandra's was deep ocean blue, and each guy had a tux but wore different colored vests. Draco's was deep green, Harry's was deep blue, Ron's was fiery red, Neville's was light purple, and Seamus's was silver. They paid for the suits and dresses then went to lunch. They went to a Chinese restaurant and sat in a booth

"thanks guys, I think I'd go insane if you weren't here" Alex sniffed and smiled

"anything for you" Draco replied soothingly

"ok, I'm gonna call Lila and invite her here" she sniffed again, apparently she had been crying earlier

So they quieted down. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Lila's number

"hey Lila, it's Alex, do you wanna come eat with us? Yeah Harry and the others are here, and a friend you haven't met yet. We're at Dragon House. Yeah. Ok, see you in fifteen. Bye"

She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket

"she's coming" she told everyone so that they were informed

"that's one more person who will be there for you" Harry replied while wrapping his arm around her

It was actually 10 minutes later when Lila showed up, but everyone else was with her. Arturo, Sam, Alex, Armando, Cesar, Eric, Jorge, Eilene, Teressa, Eliana, and Ruby. They all had tear stained faces (yes even the guys) and Alexandra got up and walked over to Lila and hugged her. She cried as she spoke

"god, I miss them" Alexi said starting to cry all over again

"me too" Lila replied while hugging her tightly

They cried in each others arms then stopped and seated themselves

"wow, this is gonna be an emotional week" Lila stated while drying her eyes

"yup, everyone here today is coming?" Alexi had asked while drying her eyes with her handkerchief

"we'd never leave you in a time like this; you haven't when it was us grieving; so we won't" Alex had said, trying to lift her spirits a little

"thanks Alex! Oh, everyone, this is Draco Malfoy. He wasn't here the last time but he's here this time" Alexi replied showing Draco around to all of her friends

"hello everyone" Draco replied in a friendly manner, hey, yes he was a Malfoy, but that didn't mean he had to live to the name always when around muggles

"hey man" Arturo replied

"wad up?" Sam said

"hey dude" Armando responded

"hey Draco" Eric said

"hi" Cesar said with his usual quiet persona kicking in

"wad up cus?" Jorge replied

"sup?" Alex responded

"nice to meet you" Eilene said, somewhat in a better mood than she had arrived in

"pleasure to meet you" Eliana replied with a smile

"hello Draco" Teressa responded sounding better in mood as well

"hi" Lila replied, somewhat with what looked to be a blush shading her cheeks

So everyone chatted while they ate trying to get rid of some pain that will consume them at the funeral. But everyone besides Alexandra didn't know the date of the funeral

"when's it gonna happen?" Sam asked when he finished his Mandarin Chicken

"in three days, when we do the ceremonial part it will be held at Queen of Angels Church, and when the burial happens it will be at Riverside National Cemetery" Alexi replied as if it didn't phase her

Everyone besides Harry and the others asked for directions to the church because they weren't familiar with it. So she wrote down the directions and told everyone who didn't know to copy it. But she told Harry he wouldn't have to. She told them she was purchasing a limousine for that day and she would let the driver know of the location. They finished eating and departed with exchanges of hugs and goodbyes. Alexandra had a surprise for the others for the next day. They were going to have fun until it was time that way they would be somewhat relaxed when the day of the funeral came. But Alexandra would go to the mortuary the day before the funeral and visit family and see her parent's faces before she couldn't again. The others won't go, but they will enjoy themselves before then.

A/N: ok, that was chapter 13, and I hope you guys liked it, I know, its starting to be more dramatic, but a good action sort of story needs some drama to help make it better, its like watching an episode of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, you need the drama to make it what kind of action episode it was. So, there's my drama added into the story, hope you guys will keep reading, and R&R hopefully, and later much

Soulwingangel


	14. A day of relaxation

Chapter 14

It was the next day and Alexandra had a surprise for everyone. She woke everyone up early and took them to breakfast, then got on the freeway for the surprise. In a matter of two hours they were at Six Flags Magic Mountain. Everyone was amazed at what they saw. The first ride they went on, which surprisingly was empty, was X. Harry rode with Alexandra, Hermione with Draco, Ginny with Ron, and Neville with Seamus. Soon they all met up and got on other rides. Within two hours they decided to eat. Draco persisted that they keep riding rides, but Alexandra said that it was time to eat.

"ok, what do ya guys want to eat? Chicken? Pizza? Or Mexican food?" Alex asked everyone

"Mexican food?" Draco asked confused

"yeah it's the delicious food of the Mexican ethnicity, you wanna try it?" Alex replied

"sure" Draco said enthusiastically

So they went and got lots of Mexican food. They drank a lot of soda so they all had to go to the restroom. They did, so then went on more rides. Draco and the others were having a 30 minute discussion whether they liked X or Scream better, they never came to a decision. After a couple of hours they decided to go on all of the rides all over again. So they did, and finally decided to shop and leave. On the way to the hotel everyone fell asleep and just stayed that way. But Harry couldn't really sleep so he decided to talk with Alexandra

"hey you, how has your day been so far?" Harry asked softly so that he wouldn't wake the others in the back

"it was good, it's just what I needed, but of course a dip in the creek will drain the rest of my worries" Alex smiled as she hinted to Harry mischievously

"well when we get to the hotel and levitate the others we can go down to the creek and swim for a while" he replied back with just as much mischief as she had said to him before

"that sounds like a deal" she smiled brightly at him

So they kept talking and soon they were at the hotels levitating the others into the rooms and getting their swimming suits on. So they drove to the creek and laid down their towels. Harry took Alexandra carefully by her waist and led her into the cold water. When they were in she swam herself into his arms. They kissed each other quickly and she let herself go of him. She took a breath and went under water. She came back up and he wrapped his arms around her neck. She smiled and touched his arms. He started to kiss her neck softly, and then he started to suck on her skin. She just tilted her head back on his shoulder to allow him to continue. He bit down on one part of her neck kind of hard and she moaned. He stopped his play and turned her around. He kissed her as they went under water together. After a couple of seconds they surfaced to breathe. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes

"feeling better than earlier?" he asked her

"yes, but there is something we could do tonight" she grinned widely

"and what's that?" he asked her even though he already knew what she was talking about

"oh I don't know, we could make love" she hinted playfully

"sounds interesting" he replied smiling

So they stayed in the water for a little while longer then dried each other off. They wrapped their towels around their waists and got in her car to go back to the hotel. She got the key and unlocked the door. They both dropped their towels and went to the shower. She turned on the warm water and let the mist float to her face. Then she put her arms around his neck and brought them both under the warm water. They got out and stripped themselves of their dry, but now wet towels. They walked out of the bathroom and Harry grabbed Alex up and kissed her as he set her on the bed and put her hands above her head.

"are you sure you want to do this?" he knew she did but he was concerned because of her emotions due to the death of her parents

"I'm absolutely sure, come here" she smiled and put her hand around his neck and pulled him down so his lips met hers

He kissed her passionately and licked her bottom lip to gain entrance to her mouth which she granted immediately. Their tongues battled together for dominance as he ran his hands down her sides, just mesmerizing her curves and her perfect shape. She arched her hips into his and it caused him to break the kiss to moan softly. She threw her head back on the pillow in ecstasy as he grinded their hips together and groaned in her ear. Her heartbeat was becoming erratic as the room got hotter and it felt like their skin was on fire. She moaned loudly when she felt him penetrate her with his finger to prepare her. Her body shuddered at the contact and euphoria she was receiving and tried her best to resist bucking her hips to make his finger go deeper. He began sucking her earlobe as he added another finger and she gasped and shook, trying desperately not to fuck those fingers that were causing her such pleasure. He felt her tremble in his arms as he added a third finger and her attempts were broken. She bucked her hips up and pushed them down his fingers and he used his other hand to gently, yet firmly, plant her hips back on the mattress and keep her there, preventing her from being able to fuck his fingers any longer. He pulled his fingers out of her and she whimpered like a helpless puppy when they were gone. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back and moaned loudly when she felt him entering her. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her slowly.

"Harry……..please don't tease me……….God move faster" her voice sounded broken at first, then he realized her voice also held want in it

He thrusted the rest of the way in, and she gasped loudly and started bucking her hips again, this time he used both of his hands to grab her hips and plant them to the mattress again.

"I'll be taking the lead from here" he smiled mischievously at her as she moaned

He pulled out quickly and thrust back in just as quickly causing her to feel complete bliss. They continued with their love making for a while longer, and soon they stopped and fell asleep in each others arms. When Alex's alarm went off and she got off the bed Harry reached out for her ready to ask her why she was up.

"where are you going?" he asked her sleepily

"I'm going to the mortuary to visit family and see my parents one last time before they close the caskets" she replied softly so that she wouldn't wake any of the others in the rooms next to them

"well, can we come?"

"I wish I could say yes, but this day is for family, and then tomorrow is the funeral when you can meet them, just go ahead and sleep in. If the others ask where I went; tell them" she said and gathered her dress up to wear after she got out of the shower

She kissed him and took her shower. He went back to sleep as she left for the mortuary

A/N: ok, that was chapter 14, and I'm happy how this is turning out, its much better, although some of my friends who read it before said not to change anything, I told them I would and let them see the edited version, and I have a feeling that they might like it like I do, thank you guys, and remember, R&R, peace out

Soulwingangel


	15. The wake and a family quarrel

Chapter 15

When Alexandra arrived some of her family was there. She went to hug them for they were her father's parents and his two sisters. Her grandmother's name is Veronica and her grandfather's name is Emanuel. Her aunt's names are Shaeleece (sha-lee-ce) and Stacey.

"oh darling, it's wonderful to see you, how are you holding up?" her grandmother Veronica asked her

"it's been ok. My friends that you have met are coming, and some friends you haven't met, and my boyfriend is coming" she smiled lightly

"oh you mean Joey?" her grandfather Emanuel asked her with what sounded like humor in his voice

"no grandpa, we broke up" she said without trying to sound so miserable yet happy

"oh hi my Alex, who are you dating now?" her aunt Shaeleece in a manor that sounded like she was being nosy without meaning to

"you're gonna believe me" she said trying to seem like she didn't want them to know, even if she was going to tell them anyways

"that's fine" her aunt Stacey said mischievously

"oh hi Aunt Stacey, well, I'm dating Harry Potter" Alex replied sheepishly and blushing

"you are, that's wonderful" her grandfather told her happily

Then her mother's parents and her mother's brother and sister-in-law came in. Her other grandmother's name is Karina (ka-ree-na) and her other grandfather's name is Trevor. Her brother's name is James and her sister-in-laws is Daisy

"Alexandra Emily Orion" her aunt Daisy cried out loud as soon as she reached her

"aunt Daisy, uncle James, its great to see you guys" she replied, hugging her family as they each got a chance to see her

"it's so great to see you. The last time I saw you, you were two feet tall" her uncle James gave a heart-filled laugh and patted her on the head with everyone else chuckling behind her

"don't joke like that about my granddaughter" her grandmother Karina said even though she had a fit of the giggles about her concerning the comment her only son James had made about her height the last time her had seen her

"my granddaughter is beautiful" her grandfather Trevor said while taking Alex's face into his palms and kissing the tip of her nose and then giving her a big hug

"thanks grandpa"

"ok, let's save the mushy stuff for tomorrow" her stuck-up cousin Kikyo told them as she walked by and didn't even bother acknowledge Alex's presence, although she did know she was there

"your one to talk Kikyo, you never liked my parents" Alex replied with a snarl and a glare to her cousin she didn't really like

"yes that's true, but I am their niece and your cousin so it's only respectful" she replied back with just as much loathing as Alex had

"don't be cocky Kikyo" her cousin Celeste, who she did happen to like, told her cousin with annoyance in her voice

"shut up Celeste" Kikyo spat at her

"no, you don't tell my sister to shut up. You listen, and listen good Kikyo, this is going to be hard for Alex and you know it, so don't give her your crap" Celeste's twin Mako replied in both Celeste's and Alex's defense

"whatever. If I was in England, I could meet, and have at my side, they boy who lived, Harry Potter" she replied as if she were the queen of the world

"well unfortunately you missed that opportunity because he's my boyfriend" Alex said grinning madly at Kikyo's shocked face

"NO" Kikyo replied, looking scandalized

"yes, now take a seat, I don't want to see your face in mine" Alex told her, disgust in her voice

(Kikyo is the daughter of Shaeleece, Mako and Celeste are the children of James and Daisy) Kikyo sat down and looked behind her at Alexandra.

"just because you're jealous that I have everything you don't doesn't mean you need to lie and act like a bitch" Kikyo smirked, you could have sworn that she was mistaken to be a Malfoy with that smirk

"well you sure do act like a bitch" Alex replied, smirking herself, and she could have been mistaken for a possible younger sister of Draco because her smirk looked just like his

"fuck you hoe" Kikyo got up from her seat like she was going to strike

"at least I'm not a slut that got pregnant years ago but then had an abortion that way aunt Shaeleece wouldn't find out" Alex screamed at her meaning every word, not bothering to cover her mouth for blurting out something she wasn't suppose to

"you promised you wouldn't say anything" Kikyo said looking near to tears and betrayed

"that was when we were close" she told her, crossing her arms over her chest

"you were pregnant Kikyo and you didn't say anything" her mother Shaeleece said looking shocked and outraged

"I knew you'd be furious mom" Kikyo replied looking like she was about to cry in front of her mom

"but at least we could've token care of the baby. I wouldn't disown you Kikyo, I'd just tell you to be careful next time" Shaeleece told her scornfully

"I'm sorry Alex, we had such a great relationship, can we work on a new one?" Kikyo asked her, giving her the look of 'if you don't accept my apology, I'll hate you forever and not talk to you again'

"sure" Alex replied smiling at Kikyo

"were you serious about dating Harry Potter?" Kikyo asked her once they were able to speak alone

"yes I was" Alex replied chuckling

"lucky" Kikyo pouted

Alexandra smiled and took her seat with rest of her family. Other family members showed up, but they were second cousins, first cousins of her parents, aunts, and uncle. It was two hours later that Alexandra came back to her hotel with Kikyo, Celeste, and Mako

"hey Alex- who are they?" Harry asked, completely confused about these people following her

"damn Alex, you weren't kidding when you talked about his body" Kikyo said, laughing at the blush on Harry's face

"Harry, these are my cousins Kikyo, Celeste, and Mako" she told him so that his confusion was solved, and laughed with everyone else about what Kikyo said

"nice to meet you" he shook their hands still blushing slightly

"Alex, we forgot to tell you but we asked our parents if it was ok to stay and they said yes" Celeste informed her cousin so that she would know

"introduce us to your friends Alex" Mako said when he took a seat down next to Draco and shook his hand, a silent 'nice to meet you' could be heard between the two

"oh that's Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus" she told her interested cousins

So the rest of the day and night they got to know one another

A/N: ok, that was chapter 15, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, family quarrels are always funny, alright, R&R and we'll be cool. Later much

Soulwingangel


	16. The funeral

Chapter 16

It was the morning of the funeral and everyone was wide awake. Kikyo, Celeste, and Mako had to leave to get their outfits. Hermione wore her purple dress, and Ginny wore her red dress. Harry had his tux with his deep blue vest, Draco with his green, Ron with his red, Neville with his light purple, and Seamus with his silver. But Alexandra wasn't wearing her deep blue dress; she wore that when she went to meet her family at the mortuary the day before. No one knew how, or why, but she wore her navy uniform. She was a pilot and people wondered how she started so early, and got pilot ranking, but it didn't matter. She explained to them that before she moved, like a couple of years before she moved, that her parents enlisted her in the navy because they had a special program that would take kids 12 and older in and train them in combat. Well, naturally, if you graduate at the top of your class they take you to the next level as a navy seal man. But if you were the first of your class you got a chance to work with the pilots. And if you did well you became a pilot yourself. Because Alexandra was the first graduate of her class she got to become a pilot. The girls loved the way she wore her hair in a bun and had bobby pins keep extra loose hair in place. Everyone was set. She called the limousine service to pick them up and in a matter of minutes the limo was there. They got in and sat down. Alexandra had tears rolling down her face. Harry kissed them away, and when more came, kissed those away as well. Even though Alexandra was dating Harry, Draco couldn't help but feel bad for her. So he took her hand and wrapped his around it

"it will be ok Alex. Will there be muggles at the funeral?" Draco asked without trying to upset her

"yes, my friends are muggles and some of my family is muggles" she replied while wiping her eyes

"we can get through this Alex" Hermione told her soothingly

"I….. I know" she said with fresh tears streaking down her face

This time Harry just let the tears fall. Alexandra got out her handkerchief and wiped away the tears, and patted her uniform. A few minutes later they arrived at Queen of Angels Church. Everyone bowed their head when Alexandra passed by. She stopped before the church hall while the males took a part of one of the sides of each casket and carefully moved them inside. She kneeled and made the symbol of the cross on her head. She rose again and took a seat in the front. Harry and the others took a seat next to Alexandra. There was a pillow placed in front of Alexandra and another pillow placed in front of the caskets. The pillows were to pay respects and give prayers to Alexandra and her parents. Alexandra let the new tears just roll down her face as she stared at her parents caskets. The ceremony began as the reverend said his speech, blessed the parents to heaven, forgave them of sins, and let the family and friends sit on the pillows to bow and pray. It was over within an hour, and then they left to go to Riverside National Cemetery. People gave speeches and then it was Alexandra's turn. She got up, took her stereo and played "Perfect" by Simple Plan first for her father and then "Goodbye's-the saddest word" by Celine Dion for her mother second. Then she sat down and closed her eyes letting the tears fall while listening to the words. Then she silently started singing

_Perfect_

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect _

_**Goodbyes-the saddest word**_

_Mamma you gave life to me  
Turned a baby into a lady  
And mamma all you had to offer  
Was a promise of a lifetime of love_

Now I know there is no other love like a mother's  
Love for her child  
I know that love so complete someday must leave  
Must say goodbye

Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye

Mamma you gave love to me  
Turned a young one into a woman  
And mamma all I ever needed  
Was a guarantee of you loving me

'Cause I know  
There is no other  
Love like a mother's love for her child 

_**And it hurts so  
That something so strong  
Someday will be gone, must say goodbye**_

_**Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye**_

_**But the love you gave me will always live  
You'll always be there every time I call  
You offered me the greatest love of all  
You take my weakness and you make me strong  
And I will always love you 'til forever comes**_

_**And when you need me  
I'll be there for you all the way  
I'll be there all life through  
I'll be there this I guarantee**_

_**Mamma, I'll be  
I'll be there through the darkest nights  
I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight  
I'll be your shelter through the raging storm  
And I will love you 'till forever comes**_

_**Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye**_

_**'Till we meet again...  
Until then...  
Goodbye**_

Soon the songs were over and everyone clapped and shed tears. They all respected what Alexandra did for her father and mother. Then Alexandra got up and put her right hand to her right eyebrow

"no one was better at raising me than you two, I love you both and will miss you a lot" she said to their spirits and shed one tear

Then she saluted her parents, and hugged her family and friends. When she got to Harry, he just held her in his arms. Then it was time to leave, for their flight going back to England was the next day. Everyone kissed and hugged Alexandra, but just hugged or shook hands with Harry and the others. They were driven back to their hotel and she paid the driver for taking them back and forth. They packed their things besides an outfit to wear on the plane back home. They all slept in Harry's and Alexandra's room for the night. The next day they went to the airport and left for England. Within twenty-eight hours they were back at Hogwarts sleeping in their beds.

A/N: alright, that was chapter 16, I used those songs because they made perfect songs to use when expressing her feelings about her parents and how she would miss them when they died, I used Goodbye's-the saddest word at my grandmothers funeral in 2003 to represent my moms, aunts, and uncles feelings for their mother, and they have thanked me for playing that song, but I did it because I loved them. But yeah, thanks for reading, R&R please, and later much

Soulwingangel


	17. A bit of useful knowledge about Alex

Chapter 17

It was the weekend when they got back so Alexandra and Harry slept in. Friday might Alexandra had another nightmare

"_Who's there? What do you want with me? Why won't you leave me alone?" "Please don't cry Alexandra!" "Who are you?" "I am not of what you'd think me to be!" "You didn't answer my question" "Just call me Asaiya" "ok, what do you want with me Asaiya?" "I just want to show you your destiny" "My destiny?" "Yes, you are more than what you think, why do you think your blood is different but yet the same as witches and wizards?" "Because my parents created me" "Yes, but you have a secondary blood that you didn't receive from your parents" "Then who did I get it from?" but before Asaiya could answer a great dark shadow tried to attack Alexandra_

She woke up from the attempted attack by the shadow. She also woke Harry up causing him to rest her in his lap

"what happened? Did you have another nightmare?" he asked her worried

"yeah, this woman spoke to me but I couldn't see her. She said her name was Asaiya. She told me I have a secondary blood that isn't from my parents" she told him, panting slightly

"what do you mean a secondary blood?"

"you know the first time we made love? How I told you I wouldn't get pregnant unless I wanted to. That it was like my soul listens to my every command. I think that's what she meant by my secondary blood"

"well did you find out where it came from?"

"I asked but before she could respond I was almost attacked by a dark shadow"

"a dark shadow" he said to himself in thought

"maybe I could ask Hermione to look up anything under 'Asaiya' besides Greek mythology and to look up 'dark shadow'"

"the Asaiya I wouldn't know of, but the dark shadow sounds familiar"

"why, what is it?"

"nothing important, now let's get back to sleep"

"it's almost breakfast time so I'm gonna take a shower"

So she got up and went to the girl's lavatory while he got up and went to the boy's lavatory, both going to take showers. Later Alexandra, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco went to the library to look up what the needed to. It took them three hours to find the dark shadow and Harry's suspicion was correct

"here it is, the dark shadow. Not very known, but only to his followers, the dark shadow was the secret nickname of lord Voldemort" Hermione said, and looked up at the others

"you think he might have invaded your dreams that way you wouldn't find out?" Ron asked

"no, I think the next time I have a nightmare I will find out my answer" Alex told them

"I could look into it if Voldemort has been invading your dreams Alex, my father serves the dark lord as a death eater" Draco offered immediately

"I wouldn't risk it; you could be found out and pay the consequences with your life" Alex replied

"Voldemort is my sworn enemy. He killed my parents, and he might end up hurting you, no, I won't let hi touch you" Harry said while hugging Alex from behind and kissing the side of her neck

"I can protect myself, and because we might have a connection to Voldemort that is the only reason I'm letting you protect me, I don't want you getting hurt because of me" she told him while resting her head on his shoulder

"ok" he replied

So they all headed to the great hall when an image of a birds beak invaded Alexandra's head, she stopped as the whole great hall got silent. Harry turned around and saw Alexandra look like she saw Sir Nicholas

"Alex? What's wrong?" concern growing strong in his voice

She ran faster than anyone at that school. She ran all the way back to the library having Harry and the others yell for her to slow down. She skidded to a stop and threw the library doors open running to the restricted section. Seventh years were the only one's allowed to go in and so she went in. She desperately looked for a book and found one. Harry and the whole school walked in and watched as Alexandra stopped on a certain page and glided her finger on the page

"Alex, what's wrong? What happened before you ran here?" he said between breaths for he was tired and was winded by running so fast to catch up to her

"I saw a picture of a birds beak flash in my head, and I knew we hadn't gone to the restricted section to look on information about Asaiya, well I found what I was looking for" she replied still looking at a certain part of text on the page

"what is it?" Hermione asked, already haven catched her breath

"Asaiya, believed to be the great phoenix that would bring the destruction of Salazar Slytherin thousands of years before, but couldn't bring herself a link to end the war. Still searching, Asaiya stays in the dreams of many witches and wizards until one day the link of Titan will emerge and end the war for the order of the phoenix" she told them what she had read from the text and closed her eyes in thought

"Bloody hell, you don't think that you're……you're ……you're the link do you?" Ron asked with a gulp afterwards, still trying to catch his breath and still quite shocked

"yes Ron, I believe I am the link" Alex said to him looking up

"don't say that. If you are then this war shall end your life, well it could end your life" Draco replied, not wanting to upset Harry at the thought of losing Alex from the war

"that is true, but if it comes down to that I'm the link then that's a risk I'm willing to take" she replied not caring if it seemed selfish of her to say such a thing

"ok let's talk more about this on the quidditch field" Harry replied looking at all the people looking and listening in on their conversation

So everyone went back to the great hall while Alexandra, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco went to discuss the problem at the quidditch field. They talked until dinner time and then separated. That night Asaiya came back to her in her dreams

"_Asiaya, where are you?" "I'm right here my dear, what's wrong?" "I know who you are, and what you are. You're the phoenix who didn't have a link to bring down Salazar Slytherin, and I know what I am, I am your link" "You're not just my link; you're my direct link Alexandra. If you were just my link then there would have been other links, but all I need is one link, so you are my direct link" "And I know what that shadow was, that was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, it was Voldemort" "ever since he found out about my born link, every child I would visit in their dreams he would try and stop me, but seeing I would leave told him that each child I would visit wasn't the link" "Why do I have a bad feeling right now?" "Something is happening in reality, you must wake up"_

So Alexandra woke up and Harry wasn't with her. She got out of bed and a glistening shadow was next to her. She knew it was Asaiya

"Asaiya, what's going on?" Alex asked a bit worried

"_the school is empty! Voldemort captured all the students but you_" Asaiya replied, knowing this might upset Alex, but it had to be said

"Harry, NO" Alex screamed in horror

A/N: when you read this before Asaiya's name was originally Titan, but because I've made a new account I felt like changing it, hope you guys the name change. R&R please

Soulwingangel


	18. Finding everyone and preparing to fight

Chapter 18

Alexandra ran to Dumbledore's office. Having the power of Asaiya, she didn't need a password to enter

"professor?" Alex asked out loud

But no one was there. She left and checked everywhere; it was true; Hogwarts was empty. She sunk to her knees and cried

"_why are you crying dear?_" Asaiya asked her concerned

"everybody is gone, and Harry might be killed if we don't get to him in time" she sobbed on the floor

"_who is this Harry you speak of?_"

"Harry Potter, he's my boyfriend, he's my whole heart" she told the glistening shadow/essence that was Asaiya and dried her tears to the best of her ability

"_wait, I feel contact from one of my followers. They know the location of where all of the students, teachers, staff, and Harry are, we shall go after them, and give Voldemort his just rewards_"

So they rode a Pegasus to the location of everyone and Harry. She walked up to the gates and just sighed

"_you know I'll be with you all the way_" Asaiya told her so that she wouldn't be so nervous

"yes" Alex replied with another sigh

So the glistening shadow of Asaiya placed itself inside of Alexandra. She took a deep breath then ran up the stairs of the mansion. (no not the Malfoy manor, lol) She carefully walked through the halls when she came across a door that was slightly open. She carefully looked in and saw Harry's blood stained body chained to a wall. She turned away from the door and almost cried out loud. She ran across the room and down a door which led to the dungeons. She saw every house crammed in dungeon cages, and teachers locked up as well

"Alex? Alex is that you?" Ron whispered loudly

"Ron! Hermione! Are you guys ok, did they hurt you?" she asked them worriedly

"we're fine but they hurt Harry" Hermione responded

"I know, I saw" she told her with her eyes downcast

"how bad was it?" Draco loudly whispered across from where Alex was

"his whole body was covered in blood" she whispered loudly back, almost ready to cry at that moment, but held her tears back

Using her powers she freed everyone. She had them silently put into groups of ten and run out of the mansion. But Ron, Hermione, Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonnagal refused to leave her. So she got everyone else out and took the others quietly to the door from before. Alexandra turned to them and whispered

"professor Snape, go in and distract them while Dumbledore goes with McGonnagal to the students outside, there's a cliff nearby and that's where you can apparate safely in the Hogsmeade and get back to school. Hermione and Draco will help Snape. Draco you go and pretend to be on Voldemort's side while Hermione you pretend to fall deeply in love with Draco. Ron, you help me get Harry out of the chains and outside. Then everybody run like fuck" she said quickly but precisely not caring if she got in trouble later for foul language in front of her teachers, this was a serious situation they were in

"such language, but that's a good plan. Because I have to confess to Draco, I love you Draco" Hermione replied blushing and casting her eyes down in embarrassment

"I do too, I thought you hated me beyond any meaning" Draco said mesmerized

"I don't like it when you call me names like mudblood" Hermione said looking up again somewhat hurt about the mudblood thing

"I'm sorry! It's just" he tried to reply but was interrupted by Alex

"ok let's get on with the plan shall we, damn!" she said irritably

"let's go" Ron said getting prepared to spring into action

So Snape, Draco, and Hermione walked in with Alexandra and Ron carefully behind. They snuck behind the chain wall Harry was chained to

"well Severus, how did you get out of the dungeons?" Lucius asked him as if he didn't really care how he got out

"of course using dark magic" Snape replied unenthusiastically

"ah Draco, what are you doing with the mudblood?" Lucius asked his only son, not really sounding too interested

"she has fallen in love with me father, I'm going to use her for my own personal gain" Draco replied in a disgusted tone that worked perfectly

"Draco, darling why don't we leave and do something a little more private?" Hermione pretended to be seductive to get his attention to fake this scene in front of all the death eaters to help get Harry out

"shut up mudblood" Draco screamed at her

He hit her very hard but didn't show that he regretted it. He couldn't for if he did he would surely be killed. They got Harry down and Alexandra transferred some of her strength to him. He looked up and hugged her

"I'm sorry I wasn't here before, how badly did they hurt you?" Alex asked him very concerned

"I bet if you didn't show up now then I would be dead" he quietly chuckled without trying to hurt himself more

"don't say that mate" Ron scolded him

"I, Snape, Draco, Hermione, and the others will be able to see you, but the death eaters won't, I'm making you invisible to them that way you can get out" she told him so that he'd know

She put her hands on Harry's and Ron's shoulder and it was done. She used telepathy and told Snape, Draco, and Hermione that it was time to go

"father, please excuse me. I'm going to take this filth back to the dungeons. My lord, may I be excused home after I've done my task?" Draco kept playing his play very well that Voldemort didn't even suspect a thing

"do as you please" Voldemort replied with a wave of his hand, his skinny spider like fingers flailing as he waved his hand to dismiss them

"thank you my lord" Draco bowed low to show his pretend respect

"Snape go with him and then apparate to the dark forest to get to the school. We must prepare for our new students, that school will no longer be Hogwarts, it will be a school for preparing upcoming death eaters" Voldemort smiled sickly and gave the room as feeling of cold satisfaction

"yes my lord" Snape replied, also bowing low pretending to show his loyalty to Voldemort

Harry kissed Alexandra quickly and had Ron help him out the door. Draco, Snape, and Hermione left the room and closed the doors. She quietly sighed and decided it was time to come face to face with Voldemort

A/N: just two more chapters till it's done, I'm gonna write a sequel to it, I've just got to finish my other fanfiction, took me almost 4 years to finish it, but I'm so close to finishing it lol, sorry for the wait guys, R&R

Soulwingangel


	19. The final battle: Alex vs Voldemort

Chapter 19

Lucius just stared as Alexandra stood in front of Voldemort having death eaters prepare to attack her

"young Alexandra, how nice to see you, outside of your dreams" Voldemort smirked, or at least he tried because it looked stranger with his snake like face smirking

"you asshole" Alex spat

"do not speak th" Lucius started to shout at Alex but was interrupted by his master

"no, it's alright Lucius, she has every right to be angry. Since her mother didn't commit suicide" he smiled menacingly at her

"what!" she was completely speechless and shocked at what she was hearing

"Lucius took care of the job and the muggle police believed that she committed suicide" he told her, smiling again

"you bastard" she screamed, completely outraged, her voice carrying the deepest of loathing ever possible

"your eyes are ………..what it happening to your eyes?" Voldemort asked somewhat nervous as to the events taking place before him

Her eyes were changing to a silver-gold color because Asaiya was taking over a bit to get things going

"you answer lord Voldemort when given a question" Lucius spat at her not realizing he wasn't even taking to Alex anymore for her body was being quickly possessed by Asaiya

"_I answer to no one but my followers and my council, Alexandra is an exception though_" Asaiya responded coolly

"who are you?" Lucius asked nervously, not knowing how to act in this situation

"_I am the phoenix that created my order. I am the phoenix that would have brought Salazar Slytherin to his knees. My name is Asaiya_" she replied and didn't even give a glance to him, her eyes, or should I say, Alex's eyes were fixed upon Voldemort and him only

Most of the supposed death eaters removed their hoods and bowed to Asaiya. Their robes turned from an eerie black to a pure white

"_sorry about my followers, I had them pretend to be on your side and get the dark mark, but now the mark is gone_" she replied, grinning broadly

They walked over to Asaiya and held their wands out to prepare for an attack. Asaiya ceased and Alexandra was back with her hazel eyes

"you can't beat us, you thought that I was a link" Alex replied smoothly

"but you are a link, and the others will be here soon" Voldemort responded in a panicky manner, things were starting to go wrong

"who said there were others?" Alex replied coolly and smiled

"no, you couldn't be" Lucius said speechless

"yes, I am the direct link to Asaiya, and Voldemort tried to stop me from finding out, but he failed" she smiled and laughed

"yes, well I won't fail to kill you" Voldemort screamed at her, panic clearly spoken with his words

"the prophecy has been shown to me, you will die by my hand" she replied with her bravery standing out

Voldemort lunged at Alexandra and they went outside. The cliff at which the students and teachers were at was the fighting place. They ran as they watched Alexandra prepare a fighting stance and Voldemort look around

"how could I not feel all of you out of the dungeons?" he asked completely confused and nervous

"my powers clouded your mind that way I could get everyone out" Alex replied with a huge grin

Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Snape, and the rest of the council protected the children

"and you were paying attention to Draco and Snape to realize that Harry wasn't in the chains anymore" she said with an even bigger grin when Voldemort whipped his head around and looked ready to kill her

He looked and saw Harry perfectly fine. Harry took out his wand to help

"I don't need a wand to defeat you Voldemort" Alex said and put her wand away

She put her hands together and energy showed itself off of Alexandra. A ball formed from her hands like the Kameamea wave and Voldemort looked at her

"Ava" he began but was cut off by the movements of Alex

She threw her arms forward and let her energy attack Voldemort. When he was down, in a blink of an eye Alexandra was in front of him. He got up and went to grab his wand but she picked it up and threw it off the cliff

"if we are going to fight we do this muggle style" she told him, her fists at the ready to deliver the first blow

She picked him up and threw him straight across near the edge of the cliff. He got up and she landed a right hook straight to his jaw. Voldemort winced in pain. He may have been a mudblood but he was more accustomed to the magical way of fighting. He tried to swing at her when another right hook met his nose and broke it. He went to reach for his nose when he got tripped while he was standing. Alexandra got back up from tripping Voldemort and kicked him in the ribs

"This is for Ginny in her first year! This is for Draco, Hermione, and Ron! This is for Dumbledore! This is for Hogwarts!"

With every word/name she spoke he received a violent kick in his ribs for it, Alex was quite certain she might have broken some but couldn't tell over her own shouting

"This is for my parents! This is for Harry! This is for me!"

This time receiving a violent kick in his groin instead, which to most you males would be very wrong, but she's angry and I think you can sympathize

"and this ……..this is for you, Tom Marvolo Riddle" she said to his quivering form on the ground

The last and final time she kicked him in the groin. He winced in pain. And as he got up he cried out in pain. He tried to attack Alexandra but she dove under him and skidded to a stop

"I can use dark magic without my wand" he said trying to scare her, but it didn't work, her anger was so much that fear couldn't possibly come up

He made a dark clouded bow and arrow and everyone looked terrified besides Alexandra, Harry, and the council of the phoenix

"'Asaiya, it's time!'" she thought in her mind to the essence of Asaiya within

"'_yes, I can finally bring down Voldemort'_" Titan replied back

"'let's do this'" she thought for the final time

She raised her hand toward Voldemort and a silver-gold glow started to come from Alexandra. Asaiya rised from within Alexandra and showed herself to everyone. Asaiya was definitely more different than any other phoenix seen. She was white, and goldish-silver with gold-silver eyes. Voldemort let go of the arrow and Asaiya went on the attack. The arrow missed Asaiya but hit Alexandra causing her to fall off of the cliff when no one saw. Asaiya attacked Voldemort and the war between light and dark was over. But Voldemort went with Asaiya to her sanctuary that way dark could still inhabit the earth but not have Voldemort come back. Everyone screamed and cheered. Some hugged each other, some kissed. All in all everyone was happy. Harry searched for Alexandra but couldn't find her

"Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex where are you?" he kept calling but she was nowhere to be found

Everyone went silent and started to look for Alexandra. No one could find her and were scared if she was taken with Asaiya

"ALEX!" Harry screamed trying desperately to find her, but to no avail

A/N: yay, just one chapter away and it's done, for those that remember it I hope you like the edited version, yet again lol, and for those just first reading it I hope you enjoyed it, R&R please

Soulwingangel


	20. Final chapter: The happy ending

Chapter 20

The rest of the year was hard for Harry. He didn't eat, couldn't sleep. All that was on his mind was Alexandra. He managed to get through the rest of the year with good grades. Every night when he tried to sleep he would dream of what happened. He would wake up covered in sweat and tears. During the day he would always envision the first time they met or the first time they kissed. Sometimes he would daydream of when Alexandra won the quidditch game or the first time they made love. Those nightmare's and dreams haunted his every being. Sometimes he would see Alexandra laying in a bed healing in his dreams. When he would wake up in the morning he would wish he was in that bed with her either just keeping her in his arms or making love to her. The day that everyone was taken, that morning Harry planned a surprise for Alexandra. One day when they went to Hogsmeade he sneaked into a jewelry shop and bought an engagement ring. He knew he should have just proposed to her then, but he was waiting for the right time. That morning never came and when the day had come she was gone forever. He fiddled with the amethyst and diamond ring in his hand. Ron and Hermione came into the room with Draco behind

"hey mate, you ok?" Ron asked a bit concerned about his friend

"it'll take a while for me to be ok" Harry replied with a faint smile and a sigh

"what's that you got there Harry?" Hermione asked seeing the ring in his hand

"it was a ring for Alex" he replied looking down at it and fiddling it with his fingers

"an engagement ring? What a coincidence, with Voldemort gone and my father locked away in Azkaban I proposed to Hermione, my mother loves her, and Hermione's parents are starting to like me" he laughed more to himself than at the comment he made

"congratulations Draco and Hermione, when did it happen?" he asked with keen interest

"we were cuddling on Draco's bed when he wrapped an arm around my chest with his hand held up toward my face with the ring in his fingers, it was early this morning" Hermione replied enthusiastically showing him her ring which was just a regular diamond ring

"that's great you two, you're a lucky guy Draco" Ron said and patted Draco on the shoulder

"thanks Ron" Draco responded back with a genuine smile

"Lavender and I are very close now, but I'm going to wait until after a while to propose to her" Ron said happily

"when were you planning on proposing to Alex?" Hermione asked excitingly, she was apparently still hyped up about her own engagement

"tonight at graduation, but I'll keep this with me forever in memory of her" he said taking a silver chain from off his side drawer and looping the ring with the chain

Lavender walked into the room but thankfully didn't hear Ron

"hey everyone, hey honey! Let's go to dinner, we have to head down anyways for the ceremony of our graduation" she said cheerily, apparently she was excited about graduating

"ok, we'll leave you" Ron said, sighing, thankful that Lavender didn't hear him just a moment ago

So Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Draco left Harry's room. Harry walked over to the closet and got his best dress robe. He changed his shirt slowly; thinking about Alexandra. Then reality hit him and he got back to changing his clothing. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked at his hair and took his hair brush and brushed it. He looked at his eyes and saw someone else's eyes in his. He saw hazel eyes. Then they disappeared. He blinked and touched the glass. He knew those eyes. Those were the eyes he loved so much. Those eyes would've been his until he claimed and kept them. Those eyes were going to belong to him forever until they were gone. Those eyes were Alexandra's eyes. He wanted to see those eyes again but they wouldn't come. He could hear Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender outside his door talking so he decided it was time to go. He straightened his robes and opened his door to four smiling faces

"hey mate, what took you so long?" Ron asked with a smile

"maybe he had some last minute thinking on his speech" Draco replied with a his smirk and received a punch in the gut from Hermione for the smirk

"it was nothing guys" Harry lied, he didn't really want to tell them what he was doing, he didn't want them to think he was a nut after supposedly seeing his ex-girlfriends eyes in his mirror

"well, let's go down and eat" Lavender replied

"yeah, I'm hungry" Hermione complained and got a shocked face from Ron

They all laughed as they heard Hermione's stomach grumble because she was hungry. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her head. Ron put his arm around Lavender and they headed down to the great hall. They entered and sat at their houses. Seventh years had to enter the great hall before everyone else. Soon all the other years came and sat at their tables. The hall started to get loud. Dumbledore hushed the students as he made an announcement

"another year gone. The year that had passed was an exciting one. With new things that were learned. With new people that have taught us. We have lost one person, but gained so much from her, let this graduation be dedicated to seventh years and Alexandra Emily Orion" Dumbledore said to all the students in the great hall

Everyone clapped and cheered. There were some sheded tears from a lot of seventh years form Slytherin and Gryffindor house

"now without delay, our very own Harry Potter wishes to give a speech" Dumbledore said and started clapping when Harry stood up and walked to a set podium where the teachers were sat at

Everyone screamed, clapped, and cheered. As Harry approached the stage everyone went silent

"Alexandra Emily Orion. She was everything we aren't. She showed us her world and we accepted it. She taught us things we never dreamed of learning. She protected us from people who could hurt us. She showed us that she is special. She saved us from Voldemort but gave her life doing it. She loved us all and didn't care if we didn't love her back. She gave me her whole heart, and in return I gave her mine. When there were tough times she helped us through them. Tonight would have been the might I asked her to be mine forever. And if she was here to accept it she would be Alexandra Emily Orion Potter" he said to his fellow seventh years and his fellow student body of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry

Then the doors opened and there stood someone everyone thought they would never see again. There she was, and those eyes Harry thought he would never have again. She smiled as she started to slowly walk towards the teacher's tables and towards Harry

"actually it would be Alexandra Emily Potter, but that's just me, what did I miss?" Alex asked to all the shocked faces of the students and friends in the great hall

Everyone was stunned to the core. They couldn't believe she was back. But Hermione, Ron, and Draco got up from their seats

"where were you, what took you so long?" Ron asked, the stun feeling still trying to settle over

"I was healing. That damn arrow hurt but I'm fine now" she replied with a smile

"but after Voldemort was gone we didn't see you" Draco said somewhat almost settled over with the stun feeling he had received the moment she opened the doors and walked inside

"I fell off of the cliff but no one saw me fall" she said and the confusion on everyone's faces was completely taken off and replaced with relief

"what happened?" Hermione asked with all of her shock gone

"Asaiya knew I was falling so she opened a portal to her sanctuary so I could heal from the arrow" Alex replied and looked towards the front at Harry and smiled

She finally walked up to Harry and hugged him

"this isn't real! Your eyes were in my mirror earlier" Harry said disbelievingly but still held her close as if he didn't want to believe himself

"I wanted to, in a way, show you that I was here then surprise you. I'm back, Harry, I'm back" she said happily and smiled broadly

He kissed her passionately then stopped

"and now I shall fulfill my task" he said and smiled at Alex's look of confusion

He got on one knee and got out the amethyst and diamond ring.

"oh my god……oh..my..god!" she said in shock and happiness

"I love you Alex, will you marry me?" he asked and hoped she'd say yes, even though he knew she would

"yes! Yes!" she cried in happiness

He slipped the ring on her ring finger and stood up to kiss her. Everyone clapped and cheered for Alexandra and Harry. Tears were shed at that moment, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. This night brought people together in peace and harmony. But Harry and Alexandra would have peace and harmony for all eternity

A/N: oh my god guys, it's done! Can you believe it? Wow, the re-edited version of Harry's New Friend is complete, lol, again. Yes! Ok, I'm cool now, lol, thank you all for reading this, please R&R and have a good one, later much

Soulwingangel


End file.
